High School Rumble
by The Demonic Ninjas 3
Summary: Grand Kyoto High is no ordinary boarding school. It is the place where passion is felt, rivals are defeated and friends are always in your face. Are you ready to RUMBLE? Pairings: SasuSaku, NejiTen, NaruHinaKiba and HakuTem


**High School Rumble**

**Author: The Demonic Ninjas 3**

**Beta Reader: featherdreams**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto! Only this whacked out high school fic that randomly came to mind!

**Summary:** Grand Kyoto High is no ordinary boarding school. It is the place where passion is felt, rivals are defeated and friends are always in your face. Are you ready to RUMBLE! Pairings listed inside

**Tentative Pairings: **SasuSaku, NaruHinaKiba, NejiTen … more to come

**Warnings:** MANY filler characters …maybe OOCness

**Author's Notes:** This is my first high school fic! So I'm trying the best I can to make this fic work. I'm also trying to minimize the amount of OC characters by putting in more filler characters. Don't worry if you don't remember them, I'll do a character profile in the author's notes before they appear.

**Tsuchi Kin**

Description: Appears in the beginning of the chuunin exam. She is the sound ninja who cut Sakura's hair.

* * *

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" A hand slams onto an alarm clock. A groggy blonde boy sat up from his bed as he rubbed his tired eyes. The boy squinted at his alarm clock. It read 6:44 a.m.

"GAH! I'm late! Damn Grand Kyoto High for starting school at 7:00 a.m.!" The boy yelled as he jumped out of bed and ran into his closet to grab his uniform and slip into it quickly without tripping himself. Running through the washroom to do his daily morning routine, he ran down the stairs, only to be greeted by his adoptive father, Iruka.

"Ohayou Naruto-kun! Why are you up so early?" Iruka asked. After Iruka had discovered that Naruto was an orphan, way back in elementary school, he had decided to be his guardian.

"AHHHH! School starts at 7 a.m.!" Naruto yelled as he grabbed his toast from the toaster and began heading for the door.

"Ah yes. I forgot that Grand Kyoto High begins school at 7. I apologise for not waking you up earlier."

"JA NE!" The door slammed behind the blonde boy as ran out the door.

Iruka sighed and turned back to his newspaper. Suddenly he looked up and saw Naruto's luggage at the door. All the brunette guardian could do was shake his head. "Boys will be boys. They will always be forgetful. I'm sure Naruto will notice and come back. After all Grand Kyoto High is a boarding school. He can't survive long without his stuff."

* * *

Naruto sped down the street with a piece of toast flapping out of his mouth. He saw a familiar figure in front of him wearing the same uniform. The mischievous blonde youth decided to check out who it was.

"EH? KIBA!" Naruto exclaimed after stopping his classmate.

"Uh huh … who'd you think it was?"

"Whoa, you look so weird in a uniform."

At their elementary school, uniforms were not mandatory so Kiba usually wore a big black jacket over his fishnet shirt (a fad at their school). Seeing Kiba wearing a uniform was totally new to Naruto, especially since Kiba did not look as intimidating as usual. The uniform for Grand Kyoto high consisted of a dress shirt, dress pants, dress shoes and a tie, in which Kiba's tie was hung around the collar of his shirt, untied.

"Wouldn't talk Naruto, you're wearing uniform too and you look as weird."

"Heheh … yeah. It's really sticky wearing this thing. I wish I could loosen this collar."

"You know Grand Kyoto High has a strict uniform policy."

"Yeah, I know but … Hey why isn't YOUR tie done up? Don't you known how to put it on?" Naruto smirked sarcastically.

"No, it's just hot today. I'll fix it when we're closer to the school. Wait, Naruto, why are you empty handed? Did you ship your luggage on a taxi or something?"

"SHIT!" Naruto exclaimed as he swallowed the rest of his toast, almost choking on it and sped the all the way back home, where Iruka waited to lecture him on his forgetfulness.

"Well, it shows how much people never change." Kiba muttered to himself as he continued his trek towards his high school. He spotted a familiar face around the corner. One that almost made him yelp for joy.

"Oi! Hinata-chan!" the violet-haired girl spun around to turn her attention to Kiba. A slight blush crawled up her cheek. "O-ohayou, Kiba-kun"

"ummmmm….Hinata. I know this is weird but do you know how to do up a tie?" Kiba asked sheepishly.

Hinata nodded and fixed Kiba's tie.

"Thanks! … Wait, you're going to school now right?"

Hinata nodded.

"Great! I'll walk with you AND I'll carry your luggage."

"A-rrigato K-kiba-kun" Hinata bowed in thanks to her classmate.

"It's alright. Just don't tell anyone I don't know how to fix my tie…Heheh. Can you teach me some time? I don't want Naruto mocking me you know. Well anyways, HERE WE COME GRAND KYOTO HIGH!"

* * *

-----At Grand Kyoto High -----

A short raven-haired lady ran frantically up and down the corridors, bellowing at the top of her lungs.

"Tsunade-sama! Tsuande-sama!"

There was no reply. Suddenly the lady stopped in front of the principal's office. A muffled hiccup was heard on the other side. The lady raised a suspicious eyebrow and bashed her way through the door.

"Tsunade-sama!"

A drunk blonde woman waved back sleepily as she acknowledge the other's presence in the room.

"Tsunade-sama! What are you doing here?! You're supposed to be greeting the students!"

The blonde grunted a drunk reply.

"You're drunk! Tsunade-sama!" The raven-haired lady exclaimed as she waved her arms up and down like a crazy bird. The blonde raised her head sleepily and spoke incoherent words. "Dun wormi … Shi-chan ..I …"

Shizune exploded "DON'T WORRY!" Shizune suddenly grabbed a bucket of ice water out of no where and dumped the contents onto the drunk woman to sober her up.

The blonde shot to her feet. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR SHIZUNE!" Tsuande instinctively began to brush the ice off her garments.

The raven-haired lady smiled sheepishly. "To sober you up. Part of the student body has already arrived." Shizune turned to a more serious note. "As the principal of the school, you're supposed to greet them at the door."

Tsunade sighed. "Can't you do that job?"

"But I'm the secretary, not the principal!"

"But…"

"No buts! I think we should get moving!" Shizune began pushing the reluctant blonde principal out the door and into the front foyer.

* * *

-----At the front of the school----

"Welcome to Grand Kyoto High!" Tsuande greeted the new students in a very … semi-enthusiastic manner.

Shizune elbowed the blonde in the side. "Be more enthusiastic!"

"Welcome to…" From the corner of Tsunade's eye, a trio of freshmen was seen. Yes, Tsuande noticed that they were freshmen just by the sight of them. There was a raven-haired boy with a chicken haircut who was trailed by two girls who appeared to be fan-girls. One had short pink hair that was shoulder length while the other girl had a long blonde pony-tail. The three were then followed by a pair of misfit individuals. One with a pineapple haircut and the other with a bag of chips at hand.

"Hmmm…" thought Tsuande, "This should be interesting…"

"Ohayou and welcome to Grand Kyoto High! Please drop your bags off by the front elevators to your left and head down the right hand-side corridor to the library for the grade 9 meeting" Tsuande stated in an unusually enthusiastic manner. Shizune raised an eyebrow. "_Something fishy is going on…"_

The apparent love triangle ignored Tsunade but the other two dragged their luggage to where a slew of other luggages were seen. They began to head towards the library. Blinding neon yellow arrows pointed in the direction of the library, therefore making it pretty difficult to lose your way en route to the meeting area …well…unless you're blind of course …

Tsunade then turned her attention to the love triangle.

"Will you get a move on? You don't want to be late for the meeting do you?" Sasuke was starting to get REALLY annoyed.

"Oh, but Sasuke-kun! Which one would you date if you had to choose? Me or forehead girl?" Ino purred.

"Why YOU!" Sakura's menacing gaze threatening to kill.

Sasuke rolled his perfect onyx eyes, "Get out of the way."

Ino tilted her head, "But Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke pushed the two girls out of the way and began marching off towards the library. Ino was fuming. She turned her attention to Sakura, "It's all your fault that Sasuke-kun won't pay attention to me!"

"My fault! Tch yeah right!"

A sudden thought popped into the blonde's mind. "I'll prove to you that Sasuke likes me better." With her natural lithe gymnast movements, Ino attempted to pounce on Sasuke and hug him at the waist, however the Uchiha descendant was very aware of his surroundings and moved out of the way just in time, his hands still in his pockets.

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino became emotionally hurt.

"You're annoying" Sasuke continued to walk away from the two fan girls. Sakura snickered. "Is that the best you can do Ino-pig?"

"Tch, I don't think you can do any better than me forehead-girl!"

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"No you shut up!"

"Na ah! You shut up!"

"I say you can both shut your traps and start heading towards the library" A very peeved secretary stated with a menacing glint in her eye. The two girls ran to put their luggage away and scurried away, afraid of the wrath of Shizune.

"Can you really just walk away from a situation like that?" Tsunade questioned Sasuke as he walked passed her.

"Hn."

"_The rebellious type eh? He sure reminds me of SOMEONE"_ Tsunade sighed as she watched the Uchiha disappear into the corridors.

* * *

"Whoa! Hinata, this library is HUGE!" Kiba gasped as his eyes almost fell out of his sockets.

Hinata bobbed her head as she too was astonished by the size of the library. The library took up a big chunk of the schools surface area. All Kiba and Hinata could see were shelves after shelves of books until they finally noticed that a boy, only about a year older than them was giving them a cold look of annoyance.

"N-neji-ni-san" Hinata muttered as she became crimson.

"You two there, follow me" The boy stated bluntly pretending not to hear his cousin. Kiba blinked a confused, "Neji-ni-san? Is that dude her brother?"

The boy led the two into a maze of book shelves, finally into a clearing where Hinata and Kiba noticed that most of his classmates had already arrived.

"Props ya'll!" Kiba exclaimed loudly as he smashed fists with his best friend Shino. One more lazy than the other. "Yo, there's something different about you."

"People say I grew."

Kiba looked at Shino a little closer and shook his head. "Nah, I just shrank."

Shino and Hinata stood there dumbfounded by their friend's comments.

The stoic escort sighed as he saw the sad actions of chaotic freshmen. _"Stupid niners. They're so naïve. I guess they don't know what's coming at them."_

"NEJI!" Suddenly the stoic boy snapped out of his thoughts as he turned his attention to the source of the voice. "SIT DOWN! What kind of student council member are you! Standing around like you don't know anything!" Neji rolled his pearl white eyes _"First she tells me I'm sitting around and doing nothing and sends me to be the niner usher and now she says that I'm standing around doing nothing."_

Neji sat himself beside Kin, his face as stoic as ever. From the corner of his eye he saw Temari directing the rest of the grade nine student body to their seats. Shizune nudged Tsuande in the ribs. The meeting was about to commence.

Tsunade rose from her seat and tapped the microphone. A sudden wave of silence washed through the crowd.

"Welcome, students, to Grand Kyoto High. On behalf of the rest of the student body, I would like to congratulate you students in successfully passing the enrolment exams…"

"I'm surprised she even knows about them. Those stupid exams almost killed me." Sasuke's mind began to space out from the meeting. It wasn't like he didn't want to go to this private school, it was just the pressure he was receiving from his parents. The Uchiha family had become overly concerned over Sasuke's future ever since his brother, Uchiha Itachi, had ran away from home at the age of thirteen. He left a letter saying that he believed his parents would slow down his progress in influencing the world at that he would be better off on his own. For the next seven years after Itachi's run-away-from-home episode, Sasuke received only one letter from Itachi. It was a birthday card, but it had an extra message within it, telling Sasuke to join him in the abandonment of their parents. Sasuke almost trashed the message into the fire place but when his mother had found the letter, she hid it and began to cry. Sasuke would never forgive his brother for his vile actions.

Sasuke was still dosing off when suddenly the library door slammed open. Well of course he didn't see it slam open, after all, there's a maze of books blocking his view! But it had silenced and stopped the principal in her speech. He saw the milky-eyed student council member leave his seat and set-out to fetch whoever had been late for the meeting. Conversations began to build up to take up the void of time that was created as a result as a result of the late student.

"Let go of me! Or I'll hurt you! Believe It!" A voice yelled from behind the shelves of books. At once Sasuke knew who this late student was.

A sudden silence swooped through the crowds as the student council member re-entered the clearing with a blonde boy at hand. The supposed role-model student was holding the late student by the scruff. Casually pearl-eyed teen released the blonde boy with a thud and returned to his seat. The blonde boy scowled as he began to analyze his surroundings. All eyes were on him, but then again, he liked the attention and smirked in satisfaction. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his undefeated rival look away.

"Sasuke-teme!" The boy yelled as he ran up to the mentioned. Sasuke pretended to not know him, but after awhile, he sensed that Naruto would not shut up until he acknowledged his presence. "Shut up dobe."

At once Naruto smiled, satisfied in getting his rival to acknowledge him. Grabbing a vacant seat, Naruto sat himself beside the Uchiha descendant.

Satisfied that the student body had, to some degree, quieted down, the principal began to speak once again. "And now a speech by our student council president, Haku."

A slender figure stepped to the plate. His chocolate brown eyes scanned the crowd, which automatically became silent. The teen had a pale white face like virgin snow and jet black hair that reached down his back. The presence of this teen was so gentle that everyone became calm and speechless. The teen was like an angel sent from the heavens. The boy began to speak about the student council. The student council represents the thoughts and ideas of the general student body. Each grade has two grade representatives that were elected by their peers. If a student had concerns, they would voice out their concerns to their respective grade representative. Haku turned towards the five students that sat behind him.

"I will now introduce the grade representatives of the other grades who will give you a speech. If you ever feel the need to ask a question and do not know who to ask, you can always turn these fine schoolmates of yours. The grade nine representatives will be chosen sometime this week. Now let's begin with the grade 10 representative, Hyuuga Neji."

"Speech?" Neji sighed. "Hn."

Kin rolled her eyes as she watched Neji took the microphone away from Haku. "I bet 5000 ¥ that he didn't prepare a speech at all. He probably didn't even check his mail." The grade eleven male representative smiled.

The Hyuuga silenced the nervous audience with one flash of his eyes. Gently he closed his eyes as if he were recalling his ideas and with breath-taking perfection he reopened his eyes and began his speech.

"I welcome you all to Grand Kyoto High, but you see, although you may have successfully entered this school, your fate has been sealed. Open your eyes to what you have seen about the school so far. I will be very straight forward with you and I'll tell you this, **YOUR FATE IS TO FAIL IN ALL YOUR ENDEVOURS**." An uneasy silence was felt among the audience. After a moment of the eerie silence, the Hyuuga prodigy continued. "I shall give you one tip – **BE AWARE OF YOUR SURROUNDINGS**!" The Hyuuga's words settled unevenly onto his audience as a flood of frightened murmurs shook up the nerves of the freshmen. The Hyuuga was about to continue when Haku yanked the microphone from the prodigy's hands. "Now let's move onto next to Tsuchi Kin, the grade ten female representative."

Kin smiled gently as she walked up to where Haku stood but as she passed Neji she gave a dirty look. Neji only smirked. "_why does Neji always have to throw in that "Be aware of your surroundings idea into every speech he says!"_ Kin wondered as she began to remember Neji's candidature speech last year when they were in grade nine.

Kin smiled at her audience as she flew through her speech flawlessly, grabbing all of the audiences attention. She was persuasive, pretty, daunting and at the same time charismatic. Kin was what one could call, the template for a successful politician. After Kin ended her perfect speech, the two grade eleven representatives, Sai and Haruna regurgitated there speeches. Temari went last because she was the female grade 12 representative. After Temari was done, Tsunade retook center stage. "Now we shall have an over look of the school, beginning with an introduction to an interesting batch of people.

"RING!" The end-of-class bell rang.

"Well, I guess we will begin the school orientations instead. There will be four groups." Tsunade turned towards the student council. "Kin, Haruna, Sai and Temari, you shall assume the position of group leaders and their escorts. Be sure to show them where their rooms are. When the orientations are completed, lead the students to the cafeteria." There was a pause. "Ah yes, and Neji, Haku and I would like to speak with you."

The Hyuuga prodigy was not listening to what Tsuande was saying. He was staring at the power-point presentation. On the first slide, it said "Top Ten Troublemakers" and at number one was Hyuuga Neji.

"You have got to be kidding me, right" Neji thought to himself.

"Ahem, Neji, we would like to speak with you NOW!" Haku stated in a very menacing tone that sent a chill down the white eyed-boy's spine. "What did I do wrong now?"

* * *

----End of Chapter----

WOOT! First chapter is done! Tell me what you think! Ok, Neji is OOC, that was the warning neh? Sorry, I like making Neji my semi-main character, so the only way to make him show up more is to make him a little OOC. I will try my hardest to not make him OOC though kk?

Anyways,

**READ AND REVIEW!**

And thank you for reading,

High School Rumble


End file.
